Kyoka
Summary Kyoka is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Kyoka was a young girl who was kidnapped from her parents when she was a baby by the Golden Dragon Empire in order to train up a new general. She was raised and trained to be a killing machine and someone who could take care of all duties without fear or hesitations. Kyoka was not the only one to suffer this, she was one of countless people training and competing for the rank of a new high-ranking general. Kyoka however, was far superior to all of the other competition and defeated them all in one fell swoop. Kyoka after defeating all of her competition effortlessly had become a powerful swordswoman. Despite her promised high standing in the Empire, she wanted to rule herself and as such she betrayed the Golden Dragon Empire and has now formed the Black Dragon Resistance. She first starts in Ciyux City, also known as the most dangerous city in the world in order to recruit "tough" youths to work for her. Her goal is to take down to Golden Dragon Empire so that she can eventually reach the "Legendary Warrioress" (Nirvana of the Yuracion Devas) and obtain the power of a Yuracion Deva. Personality In the first couple arcs of Dragon Empress, Kyoka was a very selfish and cruel individual. She only cared about getting what she wanted and only recruited people she thought had potential and be useful to her. She kept a calm exterior, but was noticeably cold. She was not afraid to threaten others to do what she wanted to do and felt nothing if one of her own died. Even the youths that she recruited meant nothing to her. She considered the ideals of "family", "bonds" and "Trust" were idiotic and unnecessary and only trusted herself. Everyone else was nothing more than a tool to her. She was noticeably quite snarky and rude at times while being quite blunt. She did not hide her opinions and didn't really care much for anyone else's. Her cruelty is what gave her the name of "Dragon Empress". During the events of the battle against Haruto and his soldiers during the 3rd arc, Kyoka for the first time found herself at the jaws of defeat and was about to lose everything she built up over the past few months on top of her life due to Haruto's sneaky tactics + his massive power-up. However, her resistance members jumped in the fray in order to help. During this she for the first time questions her ideals on the concepts she saw as idiotic. She begin remembering how her members would constantly invite her to play games (she never went) or other events. She remembers how despite her making it blatantly clear she didn't care about them, they still gave her smiles. They still chose to support her, and at this point are risking her life for her. For the first time in her life, she feels worried about someone else. After the defeat of Haruto and the Kotashi Clan Kyoko noticeably changes. Her coldness has been turned into a warm welcoming aura. She also becomes more willing to hang out with the other members as well as be more active throughout the family. Her snarky personality still remains, however she's more thoughtful of what she says while remaining quite blunt. She's also more willing to listen to others and overall is more likely to have fun. She is noticeably very air-headed and while extremely smart and crafty, can forget some of the simplest things. Kyoka also gains a mastery at manipulating others into doing what she wants them to do without threats and is notably more of a tactician. One noticeable trait she gained after her development in a love for.....yaoi....She constantly tries to ship the boys in her group with one another and even sometimes comes to a conclusion that two guys are dating if they are will close to each other. Kyoka has shown be quite nonchalant and numb to the deaths of those not apart of her group. Despite all this change, Kyoka still has her crazy battle loving personality and is a little too sword-happy. She also tends to like fixing things by hitting them...usually causing them to either be fixed...or break even worse. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral pre development, Neutral Good post development Name: Kyoka, The "Dragon Empress" Origin: Dragon Empress Gender: Female Age: 23-24 Classification: Human, Experiment, Fugitive (Terrorist) Date of Birth: February 14, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Aquarius Birthplace: Unknown Height: 5'10" Likes: Gummy Candy Dislikes: Chocolate Eye Color: Gold (Right Eye), Red (Left Eye) Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Unknown | Spending time with the resistance Status: Alive Affiliation: Black Dragon Resistance Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: To be added... Combat Statistics Tier: ''' At least '''High 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Ice Manipulation, Can freeze beyond Absolute Zero, Existence Erasure, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify the powers of her opponents with a threat), Attack Reflection, Teleportation, Acausality (Type 1. Astra users are unaffected by changes through time), Forcefield Creation, Passive Barrier Creation, Dimensional BFR, Can cut through space and dimensions, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Resisted Keiko's Soul Vac in which can rob the souls of billions of people), Absolute Zero, Existence Erasure and Death Manipulation (Was able to resist the power of Keiko's Death Bringer, a technique the forced multiple beings into an instant death), Matter Manipulation (Can tank attacks from a bloodlusted Koji whose attacks destroy down to the atomic level). Attack Potency: At least Small Island level (Far stronger than Carno who could defeat Tsuchikasa who could create 9.5 magnitude earthquakes. Defeated Nomu who was significantly stronger than Dikou) Speed: FTL (Reacted to and dodged Kimpwon's Emerald Burst Slash in which moves at the speed of light at a close range) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Island Class Durability: At least Small Island level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended Melee Range, A few hundred kilometers with projectiles. Infinite with the White Soranoken. Standard Equipment: 11 Soranoken Intelligence: Extremely High. Kyoka is an extremely talented and experienced fighter. She has been trained all her life to fight beings equal to if not far stronger than her. She has knowledge of all the weakpoints of the human body and thus utilizes this to her advantage in battle. She is known as a highly skilled tactician and can change tactics on the fly if need be. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Void Claw:' Kyoka slashes her opponent with her "Black Soronoken". This attack destroys the opponent's mind, body and soul, effectively erasing their existence. *'Blazing Claw:' Kyoka slashes her foe with her "Red Soranoken". This attack burns down to the opponent's atoms. *'Freezing Claw:' Kyoka slashes her foe with her "Cyan Soranoken". This attacks freezes the opponent beyond Absolute Zero. *'Healing Gust:' Kyoka uses her "Green Soranoken" to release a wave of healing Aether. This instantly heals all Kyoka sees as her allies. However, this poisons anyone she sees as an enemy. This poison destroys the opponent's organs immediately. *'Terra Claw:' Kyoka's "Brown Soranoken" allows her to completely control earth and matter. With this she can petrify opponents by pointing her sword at them and cutting their atoms directly. *'Lumen Claw:' Kyoka's "White Soranoken" allows her to control light and lasers that "bore through everything". She is also able to create reflectors and forcefields to shield herself from attacks. With it she can also cut through space itself and send others to other dimensions. This allows her to hit her opponents no matter how far away they are. This sword also allows her to teleport on thought. *'Mental Claw:' With her "Pink Soranoken" Kyoka can release a slash wave that can allow her to control of destroy the minds of those in range. At the same time she can also manipulate their emotions to the fullest. *'Dragoness Barrier:' Kyoka creates a passive barrier that automatically nullifies or relfects abilities that come into contact with it. This barrier makes mental, temporal, nullification, spiritual, death and matter based techiques nearly useless against her. To utilize these skills, the barrier must first be broken by brute force. *'Dragon Empress Arte: X Claw Destroyer Strike:' Kyoka holds 2 Soranoken in her hands while 8 Soranoken telekinetically float in mid air. Kyoka strikes the foes once, this strike automatically dazes breaks her opponent's physical defenses and then all of her Soranoken stab forward in a brilliant display of 10 colors. The opponent effected by all of the Soranoken's abilities at once. Key: Black Dragon Gathering Arc-Golden Dragon Infiltration Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Sword Users Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Mafia Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 7